


Presence (All of Me)

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Video her şeyi anlatıyor...





	Presence (All of Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Presence (All of Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531203) by seisdemayo. 

[Krishan // All of me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtYvWWbLwYA)

Bazıları kalbinizde olan, çok değer verdiğiniz birisi uzaklaştığında, sadece fiziksel olarak bedeninin gittiğini, paylaştığınız duyguların kaldığını söylerler.

Luhan buna inanıyordu. Yakındaki pencereye ilerledi ve dışarıda yağmur damlalarının düşmesini izlemeye başladı; rüzgar ağaçlardaki yaprakları koparak kadar güçlüydü ve onların uzaklaşmalarını izliyordu. Dallarından ayrıldıklarında nasıl hissettiklerini merak ediyordu. Onlarda onun gibi inciniyorlar mıydı?

Gözlerini kararan bulutlara çevirdi, onun etrafında dönüyormuş ve olduğu yerdeki ışığı yutuyormuş gibi ağır ağır dönüyorlardı. Ağladıkları için mi yağmur yağdırıyorlardı? İncindikleri için mi yağmur yağdırıyorlardı? Sevdiklerinde ayrıldıkları için mi yağmur yağdırıyorlardı?

Yağmur damlalarının vuruş sesleri kulaklarının içinde çınlıyordu. Her zaman böyle mi hissettiriyordu? Birisi öldüğünde, böyle mi matem tutuyorlar? Yalnız mı hissediyorlar? Korkmuş? Üzgün? İncinmiş? Eğer öyleyse, ne kadar çok? Zayıf ve uyuşuk olmaktan öteye gidemiyorlar mıydı? Duvarları yıkılmaya mı başlamıştı, artık tutunacak kimseleri yok muydu? Onun hissettiği gibi miydi? Hepsi onunla aynı mı hissediyordu?

Luhan yavaşça yağmur damlalarının düşmesini izliyordu, her bir damla yere çarpıyor ve yok olup diğer düşmüş damlalara karışıyordu. Ölüm de aynı mıydı? Karanlığa düşüyorsunuz ve kayboluyorsunuz, kayarak yeryüzünden buhar olana kadar insanların gözleri önünde görünmez oluyorsunuz. Dünyanın yüzeyinden uzaklaşıyorsunuz.

Bir ruh kaybolduğu zaman, nereye gidiyordu? Uzaklaşıyor mu yoksa kalıyor muydu? Sevdikleri kişilere gidip veda mı ediyorlardı? Yoksa etrafta dolanıp yeni hayatlarını yaşamak için çabalıyorlar mıydı?

Yumuşak bir ıslık sesi yanında geçti, bir anda soğuk hava cama yapıştı; kapı açıldı ve arkasından gitti. Bir yatak odasına yönlendiriliyordu, onunla –sonsuzluğa söz verdiği adamla— paylaştığı yatak odasına. Ama sonsuzluk yok olmuştu ve bu söz bozulmuştu. Dile getirme şansını yitirmişti.

İşte orada onun yatağında çarşafların üzerinde cansız bir halde uzandığını gördü. Yeniden görmek için, yeniden duymak için, yeniden dokunmak için her şeyini vereceği adam. Luhan, Kris’in soluk tenine uzandı; kaşlarının arasından gözlerine ve burnuna uzanan kemerine. Parmaklarını belli belirsiz ona dokunuyordu ve hareketsizlerdi.

Gerçekten bu kadar çok acıtıyor muydu? _O_ nasıl gitmişti? Bu nasıl olabilirdi? Neden olmak zorundaydı?

Luhan gözlerini kapattı ve Kris’in tenindeki dokunuşlarını hatırladı. Kendi dudaklarına bastırılınca hafif bir gülümseme oluşan yumuşak dudakları. Kırılgan bedenini sarmalayan kolları. İsmini bir fısıltı gibi söyleyen ve durmaksızın _‘seni seviyorum’_ diyen dudakları.

Ama_ o_ gitmişti.

Hepsi artık birer anıydı. Ve o daha fazla yapma şansını çoktan kaybetmişti.

_O _asla geri gelmeyecekti.

_O_ bir daha hiç gelmeyecekti.

“Özür dilerim Kris.”

Kelimeler dudaklarından fısıltı halinde dökülmüştü, rüzgarın vızıltısı gibi…

Nasıl _onu_ yalnız bırakabilmişti?

Luhan yumruğunu sıktırdı. Kaza gözlerinin önünde gerçekleşmişti; anısı hâlâ taze ve canlıydı.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Eve dönüş yolunda bir parmak Luhan’ın yanağında süzülüyordu. Yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı; bir eli direksiyondayken diğeri Luhan’ın elini buldu. Luhan ona gülümsedi; gözlerinin kenarlarında yumuşak kırışıklıklar oluşmuştu, sahip olduğu ve demese bile çok sevdiği tek adama karşı güçlü ama saf duygularıyla dolup taşıyordu.

“Seni seviyorum.” Kris huzurla mırıldandı, bakışları altında Luhan’ı eriten bir ifade vardı yüzünde.

Luhan karar vermişti. Ay batmadan önce söyleyecekti. Onu seviyordu. Her şeyden çok. Ve sonunda bu gece söyleyecekti.

Kris gözlerini yeniden yola çevirdiğinde önlerinden korna sesi geldi.

Korku bedenlerini sarmıştı.

Bir ışık demeti. Lastiklerin kayma sesi. Kornaların zonklamaları. Ve güçlü bir çarpışma.

Kris’in etrafına sıkıca sarılan kollar.

Talihsiz bir kaza.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Kalbindeki acı verici sızı Luhan’ı titrer hale getirmişti.

“Ağladığım zaman, tüm gözyaşlarımı silerdin.”

“Korktuğum zaman, tüm korkularımı dindirirdin.”

“Yıllarca elimi tuttun.”

“Çok özür dilerim Kris.”

“Bunu asla diyemedim.”

Gözlerinden yaş akmayana kadar ağlamıştı.

“Seni seviyorum.”

“Seni seviyorum.”

“Seni seviyorum.”

Kelimeler kulaklarında çınlıyordu.

Luhan onun önünde diz çöktü, tüm dünya başına yıkılmıştı.

“Özür dilerim.”

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Sanki bir şey onu zorluyormuş gibi gözlerini açtı Kris.

Oturarak kalbini sıkıca tuttu.

Ama _o _gitmişti.

“Luhan.”

Bir damla yaş süzüldü.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Bazıları kalbinizde olan, çok değer verdiğiniz birisi uzaklaştığında, sadece fiziksel olarak bedeninin gittiğini, paylaştığınız duyguların kaldığını söylerler.

“Luhan, sen benim her şeyime sahipsin.”

“Yeniden görüşeceğiz.”

** **

** _The END._ **


End file.
